UnTiTlEd n' stayin that way
by UntitledN'StayinThatWay
Summary: My worst, don't even try to read it. If you'd like to, go ahead, but be warned: this was written in 2004. I was in elementary school. It sucks.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : I don't own. JK Owns all. Praise JK  
  
Chapter one How it all began  
  
Ginny Weasley sat on her head. 'BORED' was the only thing going through her head. She heard the downstairs clock chime; her dad had come back from work. Or he was in mortal peril. Either was quite interesting.  
  
Mr. Weasley had recently been nominated for the new minister of magic since fudge was quitting after his term was finished. She walked calmly out of her bedroom and down to the kitchen. "Hi dad!"  
  
"Hello gingersnap! How are you?" a wide smile spread across his face as he used the oh-so-used nickname Ginny had gained over the years.  
  
"Dad," said Ginny patiently, "can you please call me by my normal name."  
  
"Of course Ginny." said Mr. Weasley, slightly put out by his daughter. Then he perked up and asked her happily; "guess what I brought home?"  
  
"What?" said Ginny as she heard her brother and his friend's feet pounding down the stairs.  
  
Her dad pulled out a medium sized box from behind his back.  
  
"DAD! Is it a replacement?" Ginny said, guessing what it might be.  
  
"Yes, and it is portable. But you need to make sure you treat it properly, a Discman is a valuable muggle object." Ginny squealed in excitement, taking the box from her dad.  
  
"DAD!" it was Ron. He, Harry, and Hermione were at the bottom of the stairs, completely ignoring Ginny. It seemed ignore-ance was infectious as her dad turned and started talking animatedly to the threesome and forgetting Ginny. As they walked toward the kitchen table Ginny went back up to her room.  
  
It was the regular routine. Go, talk, be ignored, and go back. It as pretty much the same everywhere. Even at Hogwarts she was ignored. Well maybe not exactly. She was only known as 'Ron's baby sister' or 'that redhead who loves Harry Potter' or 'that girl who opened the chamber of secrets.  
  
Ginny sighed. None of those were her. She wasn't a baby anymore. She had gotten over Harry long ago. And she didn't know she was opening the chamber, she was cursed! She didn't want to be known as any of those things.  
  
Ginny wanted to be different and independent. She didn't want to be 'Gingersnap' or 'Ginbear'. She wanted to be Virginia Weasley. Then again she never really liked her name. She was confused.  
  
Ginny turned on her new Discman to listen to some good ol' muggle music. She turned on her favorite band, Groovelilly.  
  
'I always thought I'd set the world on fire With my dreams as kindling, the match was my desire. Now the rain won't stop, it's all too wet to burn. And as I try to light this sodden wood I learn This was never in the blueprint This was never part of my plan I've been struggling here forever and everybody's running past me to the dry land! I see all the other torches, lighting up the night I am right here with my matches burning bright  
  
But nobody needs my little light Nobody needs my little light Nobody needs my little light.  
  
With my coat turned up, my back against the rain I will cup my hands to shield this fragile flame There's a bonfire blazing, just around the bend And it would be so easy to toss my match right in. All my friends are there together Warmth, safety, and a soup can I've been struggling here forever and everybody's running past me to the dry land! I see all the other torches, lighting up the night I am right here with my matches burning bright.  
  
But nobody needs my little light Nobody needs my little light Nobody needs my little light  
  
I'll be shining like a beacon When the other embers are dying I'll be flying like an eagle Burning up the skyline, or die trying! It's a lonely mission, and a solitary fight But I will stay here with my matches burning bright!  
  
If nobody needs my little light If nobody needs my little light It's there for me my little light I'll never leave my little light.'  
  
As the song ended Ginny realized silent tears were leaking down her face. That was her. She couldn't fulfill her dreams be cause of the rain, her family, always over her.  
  
"GINNY!!" her mother called from the kitchen. "I need you to do the boys' jobs tonight! Thanks sweetie!"  
  
Ginny walked down to her mother. "Why do I need to do their jobs? Why can't they do it? I shouldn't have to do, like, 15 jobs!"  
  
"There aren't 15 sweetie! Anyway Percy just got home from a big meeting and is up in his room resting, Fred and George are LOCKED in their room and Ron is with his friends right now. And each of you has 3 jobs so... It is only 12 jobs!" Mrs. Weasley said exasperatedly.  
  
"What about my 5 normal jobs!! That makes it 17! Too much for a 15 year old to do in half-an-hour!" Ginny complained.  
  
"Oh come on sweetie!" Mrs. Weasley grinned, "do it to show your brothers! You need to toughen up honey!"  
  
"NO MOM! I am plenty tough already! I am not going to!" Ginny thought she would win this argument but her mother's smile left her face replaced by a stern frown.  
  
"Go up to your room young lady. No dinner and if I have to you will lose your muggle privileges. And no allowance AND you are grounded for a month!"  
  
"FINE!!!" Ginny screeched at her mother and ran up to her room.  
  
"What does she know." she mumbled grumpily. "She was an only child. She got everything she asked for. And losing allowance is only losing, like, one or two sickles!"  
  
She turned back on her Groovelilly CD. Her favorite song. 'Sitting on the Fence'  
  
'There are two meadows wide and green A fence is running in between And all the horses on one side are all healthy They have perfect shiny coats And a bucket full of oats In terms of equine assets they are all wealthy  
  
But every day they're tied to someone else's rope A riding crop's enough to make them give up hope Is that the life for me? I don't think I could cope, nope  
  
That's why I'm sitting on the fence That's why I'm sitting on the fence  
  
And over on the other side Are horses running far and wide They are proud and they will answer to no one They are wild as the breeze They will do just as they please There is beauty in their unbridled motion  
  
But when the winter comes there's hardly food at all There's no retreating to the safety of the stall Don't think I'll answer when I hear Jack London's call, y'all  
  
That's why I'm sitting on the fence That's why I'm sitting on the fence  
  
There's no alternative - it's how it's always been You're fat and burdened, or unburdened and too thin So either way you go they're going to fence you in, when  
  
You gotta wear the saddle if you want to get the apple But you can't enjoy the apple when you're underneath the saddle But you gotta wear the saddle if you want to get the apple But you can't enjoy the apple when you're underneath the saddle!  
  
That's why I'm sitting on the fence That's why I'm sitting on the fence That's why I'm sitting on the fence That's why I'm sitting on the fence!  
  
That's why I'm sitting on the fence That's why I'm sitting on the fence On the fence, on the fence, on the fence!'  
  
'Dude, do these people know me.' Thought Ginny as the song finished. 'But as I said to mom, I can fend for myself. I am not a baby anymore. I suppose I would want to be on the wild side.' And that is how it all began.  
  
A/N Groovelilly is a real band. They rock and you can find them online @ www.groovelilly.com They are the best ever!!!!!! The songs are all real songs from their album: 'Just the Three of us LIVE' Valorie Vigoda is their lead and U will C some more songs from them later. 


	2. Running

Chapter two Running  
  
Ginny was going to run away. She had had too much over the last 15 damn years. And now, while everyone was at dinner, was a great time to start.  
  
She silently made her way down the hall to her parent's room. She walked over to their bed and took the charmed box out from under it. She could open it easily as she had her parent's blood, but anyone who didn't would be stunned and the owners (her parents) would be alerted.  
  
She reached into the box and pulled out an envelope. Inside she knew there were the keys to all of the children's own private saving vaults. She got her key and went back to her room to hide it.  
  
**********************************  
  
She knew exactly what she wanted to do. First she needed to change her savings vault and put it under a new name. Then withdraw herself from Hogwarts and join as a new girl. After that she would buy all of the things she needed. Then, she would have to get a job so she could earn some income.  
  
And she needed to change her appearance. Medium straight red hair was not what she wanted. She wanted hair like Debra Messing on the muggle comedy 'Will and Grace'. Her hair would be longer, thicker, and darker than the tomato red head she had now.  
  
She knew when she was going to put her plan into action. The next night was ideal. She was going to drug their pumpkin juice so they would all fall asleep quicker. Then she was going to put a spell on herself (she had gotten permission for under-age wizardry from Dumbledor last year) and leave on her new (well not quite) broomstick and find the way to a Knight Bus stop.  
  
She would go to Diagon Alley and stay with her friend from a second hand clothing store.  
  
***************************  
  
The next night Ginny got on her broom and went a safe distance away from her house. The sleeping draft had worked perfectly. Some better than others. Apparently Ron had fallen asleep in his mashed potatoes.  
  
She set herself down on the corner of Brickle and Smarn. She took out her wand and held it put straight in front of her. BANG! There, in front of her was a large, purple, double-decker bus with the words: The Knight Bus written across the side.  
  
She boarded the bus. "'Ello Miss! Where d'you wan tago?" Stanley Shunpike, the conductor of the bus, grinned at her from under a wide brimmed, purple cap.  
  
"The Leaky Cauldron, please."  
  
"D'you-"  
  
"I think I'll just stand up, thanks."  
  
"That'll be 7 knuts miss." Said Stan, slightly disappointed by not being able to recite the hardly memorized list of prices.  
  
Ginny walked down to the back of the bus to a well-placed holding pole and held on for dear life. There was another BANG! And Ginny jerked as the Knight Bus started rolling again.  
  
*******************************  
  
Ginny walked into the old pub, the Leaky Cauldron. She wasn't going to rent a room, as she knew Candy (her friend from the store) would let her share her apartment.  
  
"Hello Miss." came a hoarse voice from behind the bar. "Would you like a drink?"  
  
"No thanks, Tom." Ginny replied to the wizened old man and his toothless grin.  
  
"Alright, Miss." said Tom and hobbled back over to one of his customers.  
  
Ginny left through the back door into the old alleyway in the back. She tapped a few stones with her wand and the wall opened up to Diagon Alley. Home to the best British wizard shops in the world.  
  
She walked down the cobbled street to an old shop. A sign dangling from the caving roof read: Witching Wears. As she walked through the dusty doorway she heard the sound of a tinkling bell.  
  
"What do you want?" said a girl from behind the counter. Her hair was all different colors. She was chewing gum and still hadn't looked up from her magazine.  
  
"Candy?"  
  
"Ginny! Baby, how are you girl?" She came out from behind the counter. Her grin was wide and open, showing a pierced tongue.  
  
"Great Candy. Well, beside the fact that I am running away."  
  
"You finally breaking off from the 'rents? What took you so long, girl?"  
  
"Well, finally realized I want to live on the wild side. So... I don't really have that much dough, d'you think I can bunk with you?"  
  
"Sure. You need to get some rest. I'll be up in the morning and you can start on your plans. Just take my bed for tonight." Ginny smiled and went to Candy's upstairs apartment, right above the shop.  
  
The apartment was small. A sink in the corner and a magi-freeze (A/N: a magical refrigerator, y'know?). A door leading off to a bathroom. Clothes on the floor that didn't fit into the closet. And a simple patchwork bed.  
  
"And now for some sleep." said Ginny flumping on to the bed.  
  
A/N: Hope you like. No Groovelilly here. There is more in the morning and the next chapter is coming really soon. I am one of those people who has everything already mapping itself out in their head. Thanks to the people who reviewed:  
  
Ebony River: Thanx so much and I hope you like the next few too.  
  
Akasha Ravensong: Thank you, I will try to update steadily.  
  
If any of you like G/D fics or D/H fics check out my faves. 


	3. The change

Disclaimer: All songs I include are either referenced when used or at the bottom. All characters belong to JKR except Amber, Candy, and Ginderan.  
  
A/N UI would like to apologize for misspelling GroovelilyÕs name it is G R O O V E L I L Y not G R O O V E L I L L Y. They do have a sit that is Groovelily.com.  
  
Chapter Three The Changes  
  
Ginny woke up. It was late, around 10:00. Candy was over in the corner eating some sugary cereal out of a somewhat dirty and cracked bowl.  
  
"Finally up Gin? You want some breakfast?" Ginny nodded eagerly and hungrily. She last ate at lunch the last day so as not to fall asleep at dinner. "You want Frosted Flakes or Trix?"  
  
"Frosted Flakes. Thanks Candy. You don't know how helpful this is." she got up and changed into the only other outfit she had brought: her favorite.  
  
It was a short sleeved green polo tee in lime with blue stripes and a tiny blue plaid skirt. Also long pink and white striped socks and platform black sneakers. Then she put on her liquid lip glo 'Luv Struck' lip gloss. After that she added her silvery white orange-vanilla scented nail polish. The only time she got cosmetics was from Hermione on her 14th birthday.  
  
She sat down at Candy's small table and started to eat her cereal. "So," said Ginny, "My schedule is to start at Gringotts and remove my money from my 'private savings account' and put it into a new account under a new name. Any ideas?"  
  
"How about Marissa? Or Lanya, or Sarah, or Carry, or Melody, or Melany?"  
  
"Woah!" said Ginny quickly before Candy could continue. "Sloooow, Dooown. What were the first five?"  
  
"Marissa?" Said Candy putting up one finger.  
  
"Nope. I don't feel like a Marissa."  
  
"uh..." said Candy, trying to remember her list. "Sarah?"  
  
"NO! Too many Sarahs in the world already."  
  
"How about Melody?"  
  
"Nope. Too, I don't know, young."  
  
"Um.. I think I said... Lanya? You could always go by something shorter."  
  
"Maybe. How about Lani? I like it."  
  
"Sounds good." said Candy, nodding. "It seems jumpy. Like you. It fits perfectly. But you have to remember it was MY idea first." She smirked her trademark Slytherin smirk.  
  
Candy had been in Slytherin until she dropped out in her fourth year. That was one of the reasons her parents didn't like her. Another was her 'grotesque appearance'. But Ginny, or LANI liked Candy any way.  
  
"I need to change my name legally though."  
  
"I know how. I changed mine from Caroline." she did the lame sign on her tongue.  
  
"Yeah. You don't really seem like a 'Caroline'. Anyway, then I have to drop out from Hogwarts as Ginny and try to rejoin as 'Lanya'."  
  
"K. I can help you with some of that too. I recently heard from a friend that Hogwarts was letting in new kids who didn't join in first year because they are trying to be 'fair'."  
  
"Great. I can also be resorted. I was only put in Gryffindor because I was too paranoid from the rest of my family. But I was a dork then and I am a woman now."  
  
"You?" Candy said skeptically, "A 'woman'? HA!" she started laughing and 'Lani' joined in. She was still the little immature girl she had always been. Just much more risky and wise.  
  
"Anyway, gotta start out soon." Ginny (A/N: yes, she hasn't legally changed her name yet folks) said as she checked her muggle watch (A/N: I am making it so muggle things work in Diagon Alley, I think they do anyway). She stood up.  
  
"Wait girl!" Candy said quickly. "We just got a new shipment from an old muggle store that went out of business. You want to check them out?" she had that twinkle in her eye and Ginny knew exactly what she was planning.  
  
"Okay." she smiled mischievously.  
  
They headed down to the shop. "You know the deal." said Candy to Ginny. When Ginny looked blank she continued, smiling. "You get a shopping bag and you can fill it up for 2 sickles. No time limit." she handed Ginny the small shopping bag. Ginny smiled.  
  
Ginny went around to every bin. Shoes, she took 20 pairs and shrunk them into her bag. Tops, she took 70 and shrunk them. You probably know what happened.  
  
"Thank you, Candy! I needed to free myself from all of those nerdy hand-me- downs. And that makes 275 items for 2 sickles. She handed the money over the counter  
  
"Sorry Ginny, but as you almost emptied our inventory I have to hitch it up to 2 sickles and 5 knuts."  
  
Ginny handed over the extra money. She went up stairs with her new wardrobe and dumped all of the shrunken items into her Hogwarts trunk. Then she headed back down.  
  
"I thought I could take a day off work to guide your into your new life 'Lanya'." Candy said, winking.  
  
"Oh, please." she said, "It's Lani."  
  
********************  
  
They walked down to Gringotts wizarding bank. Ginny walked in and up to the goblin at the counter.  
  
"Yes." it grunted, not taking it's eyes off of the parchment it was scribbling on.  
  
Ginny cleared her throat, goblins were sort of scary. "I would like to remove my savings." she said, handing him the polished golden key.  
  
"Ma'am, please follow Ginderan to your vault. Don't forget your key." he said, still not looking up but ringing a small bell on the desk.  
  
Another goblin came towards them grunting, "Follow me please." they both followed him down into the banks caves and all the way to Ginny's vault.  
  
They opened the door and Ginny saw a medium sized pile of coins in the far corner. In all they were only 17 galleons, 41 sickles and 52 knuts. All of her life savings, only 110 coins. She said to the goblin; "Can you change the name on this vault to Lanya." she waited as the goblin stared at her and then added the first good-sounding name to her new first name. "Lanya Phillips please."  
  
"All right miss." He said and ushered them back outside and magically changed the name on the door to 'Lanya Phillips'. Ginny smiled happily as she got back into the cart. This was the beginning of her new life. As soon as she changed her name.  
  
********************  
  
Candy instructed her: "Now go to ministryomagic.mgk" Ginny was on Candy's laptop computer and on the wizard web. As she typed in what Candy said a little screen popped up saying: 'Please put in your full name.' she typed in: Virginia Belladonna Weasley.  
  
The site that opened said in big letters: 'WELCOME TOP THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC ON THE WIZIWEB!' she scrolled down till she got to 'Ask us a question, now with magi-mayhem speed!' she clicked and it took her to a site that said quite clearly: Please enter a question or comment you would like to ask the ministry. We guarantee it will be sent back within 8 hours!  
  
Inside the little box Ginny typed: 'I would like to change my name from Virginia Belladonna Weasley to Lanya Marie Phillips. Thank you.' and pressed send.  
  
*********************  
  
A few hours later she and Candy were chatting it up and a little ding came from the computer. Ginny turned eagerly towards the screen and saw the message. 'Your request has been fulfilled. Thank you Lanya.'  
  
Lanya screamed. So did Candy. "I can't believe it only took," Ginny checked her watch, "4 hours!"  
  
"Mine took a week!" said Candy. "Now lets buy your new stuff Lani!" She grinned, showing her new rhinestone tongue ring.  
  
"Let's go!" they ran outside and down the street. "Where to start?"  
  
"Anywhere you like. You can use some of my money too." Candy had been stealing her parents money since they disowned her.  
  
They walked over to Eyelops Owl Emporium. Gin- Lani ran over to a cage with a small red-brown owl inside. "She's so beautiful!" Lani awed.  
  
"Do you want it? She is only 2 galleons." said the shop owner.  
  
"We'll take her." said Candy before Lani could protest. Candy took out her WiziPlastic (A/N: It is my version of a wizard credit card) and told the woman; "Charge it please."  
  
They left the shop with Lani grinning widely at her new owl. "I think I'll call her Amber. That is what color she is anyway." She rubbed Amber's neck lovingly.  
  
They went to Madame Malkins for some new robes. "Aren't you a little early for new school robes?"  
  
Ginny just shrugged and got up on a stool for fittings.  
  
As they left with some new robes Candy said. "Don't you want to change your look? I know just the place."  
  
Candy led Lani into a street of of Diagon Alley. The sign said 'Apparent Alley' (A/N: Ha ha. Apparently! Like diagonally or nocturnally! Yeah, not so great).  
  
She took Lani to a shop called 'Natural Beauty'. The woman in the front waved at Candy. "Hey Candy! You have another case for us?"  
  
"This is Lani." said Candy lightly. "She wants to change her look. Lani," she said to Lani, "This is Erica. She works hear and helps people to remake themselves. She was the one who did my stuff for that party at Marcus'. She is going to bring out your natural beauty. And since I am a frequent buyer I am pretty sure I get a discount, right?" She looked pleadingly at Erica.  
  
"Okay, Candy. But only 20%, K?" They both smiled and Candy led Lani to the back of the shop. "Ok Lani, I need you to sit here and just tell me yes or no about my styles and questions."  
  
"Okay." said Lani happily.  
  
First Erica asked some questions. "Do you want to dye your hair?"  
  
"No. Just get it a bit darker."  
  
"Good. Your natural color is a bit darker, like a more red auburn color."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Do you want a new style?"  
  
"Yes. I want it wavy. Like, do you know Debra Messing on Will & Grace? Like that."  
  
"Yes. I know what you mean. Let's start. I was thinking to do the lemon juice treatment to bring your hair to a darker color..."  
  
In the end Lani had long, dark auburn, wavy hair that came down to her bellybutton. Erica had also sent her away with a full 200 piece set of cosmetics. Her new look was perfect. No one could recognize her as Ginny. Nope. She was the new Lani Phillips.  
  
A/N I hope you all like it! I would like to thank the ONLY PERSON WHO REVIEWED!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thank you merlinsmagic.  
  
EVERYONE ELSE JUST PUSH THE LITTLE BLUE BUTTON FOR SUGGESTIONS OR JUST WRITE I LIKE IT! THAT IS THE ONLY WAY I WILL UPDATE!! HA HA I AM EVIL!!!! I WANT AT LEAST FIVE MORE REVIEWS!!!!!!  
  
Thank you for listening to my raving. 


	4. The rest of Diagon Alley

Chapter Four  
  
Back to Hogwarts  
  
When Lani and Candy arrived back at the shop, they went upstairs to find a letter from Hogwarts. It read:  
  
Dear Ms. Weasley,  
  
We would like to inform you that the Hogwarts Express will be leaving King's Cross Station, platform 9 3/4 at 11:00 AM on September first. Includes is a list of all materials needed for the fifth years:  
  
Minerva Magonagal  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Lani ignored the other piece of paper. She was just going to leave 'Ginny' behind and rejoin as Lani. She started to write to Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. (Using a handwriting changer device of course)  
  
Dear Mr. Dumbledore,  
  
I am sorry to say that I have dropped out of Hogwarts. You no longer need to send me notices or letters. Thank you.  
  
Virginia Weasley  
  
That should do. Then she took another piece of parchment and wrote in her best handwriting:  
  
Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
  
I was deprived entrance to Hogwarts School in first year because of the sad loss of my mother. However, now that I am done with my mourning period I would like to join. My father has been tutoring me so I would prefer not to be put in first year, as I am sure I know more. Thank you for your hopeful acceptation.  
  
Lani Phillips  
  
Lani quickly flourished her new signature across the envelope in the return corner. She addressed it and sent it with Amber while she sent the other on with the Hogwarts owl.  
  
****  
  
The next day another school owl came with a reply from Dumbledore:  
  
Dear Ms. Weasley,  
  
I am sorry but I accept your resignation and voluntary expulsion from Hogwarts. I have alerted your parents on this matter and they have not yet replied. I am sorry that you choose that path but it is your own choice.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
She folded up the letter. They could alert her parents about everything they knew; but that wasn't much. She had covered up her tracks and had had on an amulet that would protect her from all tracking spells until she changed her name. They would never know where she was or who she was now.  
  
It was very warm for near the end of summer. As Amber flew through the open window the cool breeze on Lani's face was refreshing and comfortable. Her lithe wings beat gracefully as she landed on Candy's bedspread. She was holding another reply from Dumbledore.  
  
Dear Ms. Philips,  
  
I would be honored and glad to except you at Hogwarts. As you have had tutored learning the past years, there is a test includes to decide which year you are going to be placed in. Hopefully you will be put with others in you learning level.  
  
You will need to board the Hogwarts Express at 11:00 on September first at platform 9 3/4 at King's Cross Station. You will go with Hagrid, the gamekeeper, across the lake with the other new students.  
  
As we are not yet sure what year you will be in I did not inclose a book list. But you will need:  
  
A standard cauldron A full set of potion ingredients A cloak A hat A pair of dragonhide gloves A pet (optional, you may only have a cat, rat, toad, or owl)  
  
Once again I am happy to accept you at Hogwarts. Thank you, good luck,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Lani was so excited she screamed out to Candy. "IT WORKED!!!!!!! IT ACTUALLY WORKED!!" she squealed as Candy opened the door, a grin spread across her face.  
  
"You just blew my luck on a date for Dray's party but who cares! Do you know where you are going?"  
  
I just go and buy the standard stuff and take a test for my year and yada yada." She re-scanned the letter, nodded, and turned to Candy. "Let's get going! I need to grab my supplies, NEW supplies." It was a first for her to have something straight from a shop that hadn't been handed down for years.  
  
"What about the test?" said Candy, eyeing a large booklet on the corner of the bed.  
  
"Oh, yeah." said Lani down-heatedly. She took out a quill and ink and started answering the questions. It was relatively easy at first until she started straining at fifth year. In the end it only took her two hours to complete as much as she could. Then they went shopping.  
  
*****************  
  
Lani had avoided her previously brothers' shop. But now she was ready, she actually trusted them more than anyone else in her family. She crossed the street from the apothecary to Weasley Wizard Wheezes. She took a deep breath as she surveyed the building.  
  
It was surpassingly good premises for a beginning business. The building was old, but sturdy. The sign was bright and changing colors. On either side was a picture of one of the twins.  
  
She took another deep breath, straightened her head confidently, and strode into the shop happily.  
  
"Your father must've been one hell of a wizard 'cause he took the stars from the night sky a put them in you eyes." said George as she entered the shop. Lani couldn't believe her ears; her brothers were hitting on her!  
  
"George, are we dead?" said Fred, pretending to check if he was whole, "Cause I think I'm in heaven. At least there's an angel here." he grinned widely at her.  
  
Lani laughed. "Hello, boys. I just wanted to know where the real Gred and Forge are. I mean, what happened to the Twin Tornadoes?" she smiled as she used her nicknames for them. They stared at her, gawking.  
  
"Ginny?" said Fred, astonished.  
  
"I- is that really you?" said George, stuttering.  
  
"Well, now it's Lani; legally." she said. At first they were both open- mouthed.  
  
Then George said; "Cool. When? When did all this happen?" he said, gesturing at her new clothes and new look. She grinned.  
  
"Just last week! I got it done with Candy."  
  
"That tongue girl?" said George.  
  
"I always knew she was a good influence!" Fred smiled dreamily.  
  
"It seems we've raised you properly after all!" said George, happily.  
  
She talked to them about everything that had happened and what she was planning. They loved her idea of independence. "And tonight I am going to a friend of Candy's party. It is unsupervised. I forget her friend's name.. I think his name is Dray? I am not sure, but she really likes him so..."  
  
"Sure. I wonder what mom would be like if she knew you were going to an unsupervised party."  
  
"Probably another 'Howler Incident'." said Fred in reply to George's wondering.  
  
Lani left happily after getting all of the information off her chest. And she got some free products from them as a thank-you-for-not-leaving-us-in- the-dark present.  
  
****************  
  
"Are you going to Dray's party tonight?" Candy asked Lani while throwing away the empty pizza box that once held their dinner.  
  
"WHAT?" yelled Ginny over the loud music blasting out of her headphones.  
  
"I said," said Candy, turning off Lani's CD player. "Are you coming to Dray's party with me?"  
  
"Sure." said Ginny. Turning back on her second faveorite CD: Were About 9.  
  
'If I move like light I can leave this town Catch the midnight train, head for northern ground In the distance I can see and anxious girl Walking on the tracks In a stagnant world 10 years past She once laid her head On a neighbor's step Waking in the red Like ancient times With silent walls In a darkened tomb Fastened to the stall If I move like light I can leave this town If I move like light Head for northern ground'  
  
Candy pulled of Lani's headphones again. "I said they changed it for better snogging opps."  
  
"Why the hell does that matter?" asked Lani  
  
"They changed the dress code." said Candy.  
  
"So? Why should I care?"  
  
"It's a masquerade. You can't tell anyone you name and you wear a mask and a costume the whole night."  
  
"Oh."  
  
A/N: Wink* wink* nudge* nudge* Do y'all know who Dray is? Hahaha. CLIFFLIE!!!!!!  
  
JUST PUSH THE LITTLE BLUE BUTTON!!!!! I love those who review and you get your name posted up on the story! SO REVIEW!!!!!!!! And I also need some ideas to fill up the gaps in the story. Any ideas help even if I don't use them they might spark me. Thanks for reviewing:  
  
Ebony River  
  
Cherry  
  
THANX! Untitled*** To everyone who didn't review I SQUASH YOU ALLLL!!!!!!!!!! PUSH THE LITTLE BLUE BUTTON AND JUST WRITE: 'I like it' OR 'I don't like it'. 


	5. Getting Ready

Chapter Five Getting Ready  
  
"What are you going to be Lani?" asked Candy eagerly as they searched the shelves for costumes.  
  
"I dunno." She replied dully, her cinnamon brown eyes scanning the shelf on her right. Seeing an interesting box, she pulled it out. On the cover were the words; French Masquerade – Butterfly Costume. It included a skirt, charmed to change colors; a metallic halter-top; color-changing wings; and the most important part, a golden pink butterfly mask, that would magically stick on your face if you charmed it to. They bought their costumes and rushed home to try them.  
  
"I don't know." Said Candy; "It seems a bit... empty. Don't you have any semi-precious jewels or fancy rocks? Y'know, to brighten it up." Lani shook her head 'as if.' She thought, 'like my family would have enough money to buy jewels! HA!'  
  
"Then let's go and get you something, you look so... plain,  
drab even." Candy Grabbed her arm and muttered a spell to change her clothes. "I know this great jewelry place!" she said, as they flew down the stairs, Candy dragging Lani along.  
  
'Man,' thought Lani, as they ran down the street: 'Candy lives a rich life.'  
  
Candy led Lani to a large jewelry store. She dragged Lani inside and up to the counter. "You got any good bling here?" she asked, peering down through the glass and not even glancing at the cashier.  
  
"'Course we got bling Can-Can, we sell jewelry." The young man behind the counter exasperatedly.  
  
"OMG! Sean? Is that really you?" Candy jumped up and down, squeaking excitedly. 'Wow' thought Lani, impressed, 'Not only does Candy have great connections, she has hot ones too.' The boy Candy was now talking to, animatedly, had dark brown hair, bleached on top. Dangling from his left earlobe was a white gold / emerald tiny hoop earring. 'A fellow Slytherin? Probably.'  
  
"So," said the boy, turning toward Lani, "you're Lani?"  
  
"Yes." Said Lani, slightly startled.  
  
"Candy told me about the party. I'm sure I can satisfy your 'need for bling' as Candy put it so well." He motioned for them to follow him and led him past loads of beautiful jewels.  
  
"This," he said, "is mystic topaz. When in the right light, it shows all of the colors of the rainbow. But naturally, it's purple. Do you like it?"  
  
Lani was speechless. They had stopped in front of a large slab of the beautiful gem. As she watched the light reflected within the stone, bouncing around in more colors than imaginable. "It's so beautiful." Was all she could say.  
  
"We'll take it." Said Candy, simply. "We need some butterfly clips, earrings, a ring, and a bracelet. A diamond around each topaz too."  
  
"But that's so expensive!" complained Lani. She had never, and would never wear such fine jewelry.  
  
"White or yellow gold?" Sean asked, purposely ignoring Lani.  
  
"White for everything except the butterfly clips and earrings." Candy answered, simply.  
  
"But," said Lani, "but – but – but" Lani stuttered.  
  
"No buts missy." Said Candy as she purchased the gems.  
  
"How much is that?" Lani hissed as they walked back to Candy's place.  
  
"Oh... around 20 galleons." Shrugged Candy.  
  
"20 GALLEONS!" hissed Lani loudly. "That's more than my old allowance for a year!"  
  
"Live with it." Said Candy as they walked into her apartment. "We have three hours." Said Candy, changing the subjects, "What d'you want to do?"  
  
"Only three hours? I have to get ready!"  
  
As it turned out, it did take around three hours for Lani and Candy to get ready for the party. Lani twisted her hair back with the jewel encrusted butterfly clips and curled the ends. Candy was a devil. She dyed her hair red, and wore a skintight red bodysuit. She had a headband with horns and a belt with a forked tail. Even a red pitchfork!  
  
"Aren't you glad I bought you those jewels?" asked Candy as they went out to board the Knight Bus.  
  
"Well, yeah." Said Lani, slightly ashamed.  
  
"The gold brings out the flecks in your eyes. No man can resist you." Lani laughed loudly. They boarded the bus.  
  
"Can you take us to..." the racket on the bus drowned out Candy's voice.  
  
"Course ma'am." And they set off.  
  
"Hey Candy!" someone yelled over the music.  
  
"Dray! Great party!" Candy and Lani wandered over to a tall boy wearing a muggle snowboarding costume. He was wearing a black beanie, snow goggles, and sweats. There was a snowboard strapped to his back.  
  
"Who's this?" he asked, looking at Lani.  
  
"This is... well you're not supposed to know that are you?" Candy said mysteriously, "All you need to know is that she's a friend."  
  
A/N: next is the SLOW DANCE!!!!! I can't wait to write it! I know it's a short chapter, sorry. Thanks for reviewing:  
  
A 


	6. Uh, Party On?

A/N: YOU MUST READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER, IT EXPLAINS A WHOLE LOT IMPORTANT TO THE PLOT!!!!!  
  
Chapter Six Uh, Party On?  
  
With Draco (A/N: Wow! Dray is Draco! I had no idea! =O Duh! =b By the way, this is just a recap but very important to the plot!!!)  
  
Draco had been so bored at the manor. Nothing to do but argue with his father and try to reverse the memory charms on his mother. So he went to his private beach house.  
  
Still bored. There was nothing to do and it was only July! So he decided to to throw a party. A 'no muggles allowed' party. Invite his friends (not that slut Pansy or the goons Crabbe and Goyle) to an all out beach jam.  
  
He found a date (July 13th) and started to make a guest list.  
  
Candy Marc ('Thank God that kid got braces!' he thought. A/N: Marc is Marcus Flint) Blaise (A/N: Zabini's a boy in my ficcy!) Mandy Liz Luna Stew Mac Gram AD Orly  
  
The list went on, names of Slytherins, and some Ravenclaws. In the end there weren't nearly enough people to satisfy Draco so he told them each to bring a friend.  
  
Now all he had to do was wait.  
  
*********************  
  
(Still with Draco)  
  
Yes! Candy was coming! There was never a party without Candy. She was the wildness that started strip poker and shot contests.  
  
And Luna was coming too. They had known since he met her at a concert and found out her name two years before. But they couldn't let their friends know of a tie between a Ravenclaw and a Slytherin, it was unheard of! Especially Luna's Gryffie friends.  
  
**********  
  
It was the day of the party and Draco was restless. So he did what he always did when he couldn't wait; he shopped.  
  
(A/N: yes, I know that it's cheesy, but he is rich isn't he? Why not spend some of what he has? But he is not a metrosexual and HE IS NOT GAY!!!!!!!!)  
  
He stopped by an old store at the back of Hogsmede. He had never noticed the store before, even if it looked very old. There was no sign. Draco walked into the shop to the sound of a tinkling bell.  
  
"Hello?" he called.  
  
No one answered.  
  
"HELLO?" He called louder, right into the back of the cashier's desk.  
  
Apparently no one was there. He took a look around the shop. There were large, glass cases around the walls, but it was too dark to see in them properly.  
  
"Lumos." he muttered. The tip of his wand lit and illuminated one of the cases on the walls. Inside he could make out a long blade.  
  
He moved closer, peering into the case. Inside was a long, silver sword. He gasped. 'Ugh. Did I just gasp? Boys don't gasp, girls do.' But the sword was impressive.  
  
The hilt was golden, the sides carved to the shape of feathered wings. On the center of the hilt, rubies formed a rose, with a diamond center and emerald thorns. The bottom, where he would grip, was carved as a serpent wrapped around it. The very bottom of the hilt were snake eyes, emeralds with ruby pupils.  
  
Carved into the blade was a beautiful design. A serpent wrapped around a blooming rose. Draco could almost hear the snake hiss, possessively.  
  
The plaque under the case read: Yästhrán frêmídrë silmâr trigìntréma. It looked like a different language. From what Draco could tell, dwarven, elven, or goblin.  
  
"Who's there?" a scared voice came from the shadows be hind the counter. Draco turned in surprise, not noticing the small scrap of paper falling from an unscrewed side of the plaque.  
  
"Who's there?" said the trembling voice, a little louder.  
  
"Draco Malfoy. I called before, but you didn't answer."  
  
"You-" the voice stuttered, "You are Lucious' son?" it was clear the man didn't like Draco's father.  
  
"Yes, but I'm not like him." he added, he didn't want the man to go away without him being able to purchase the sword. "The bastard." he muttered, under his breath.  
  
"You like the silmâr blade?" asked the man, as his head emerged from the shadows, followed closely by his torso.  
  
He was a grimy man. Medium, dirty blonde, scraggily hair. A very dirty face and ragged clothes. He was thin and trembling. 'Obviously hasn't had good business.' Draco thought.  
  
"I like the sword." he answered, nodding. "May I... try it out?"  
  
The man hesitated, then nodded, and went to unlock the case. "You can try."  
  
Draco gripped the hilt and felt a jolt of adrenaline shoot through him. He lifted the blade. The man's eyes widened. Draco toyed with the sword, his lithe arms testing the weight. Occasionally lunging and sparring with an invincible opponent. The blade fit him perfectly.  
  
"May I have it?" he asked the man, eagerly. "How much?"  
  
"I suppose you may have it for a mere... 10 galleons. The sheath 'll be 10 more."  
  
"Done deal!" said Draco, shaking hands with the man enthusiastically. For a moment, when they were touching, he thought that the man was a woman. But when he blinked, the man was there again.  
  
"Thank you." said Draco.  
  
"Goodbye." said the man gruffly as Draco exited the shop.  
  
When Draco was gone, the man heaved a sigh, and took off his disguise. In place of the ragged man was a beautiful woman. Long black hair fell to her mid-back. Her midnight, almond shaped eyes accented her high cheekbones and slender figure.  
  
She nervously played with her ears, her pointed ears. She walked to the now empty case, bent down, and picked up the scrap of paper.  
  
'The rose and the snake shall unite and truthfulness shall succumb.'  
  
"Good luck, serpent." she whispered. "Your love will come soon." And with a swish of her black, velvet cloak, she disappeared.  
  
**********  
  
"PARTY!" Blaise Zabini shouted as Draco opened the door.  
  
"I see you are 'fashionably late' as the saying goes." said Draco, inviting his friend in, "But your still early."  
  
"GOD! How many times is that that you have made me come early to set up!" Blaise questioned, slumping into a couch.  
  
"I believe that is the 23rd since the end of 4th year." Draco smirked, quite full of himself. "But you, need to help me set up for the party. The guests are gonna be here in 15 minutes." he said, shutting the door as he went to join his best dude.  
  
They quickly assembled everything. The DJ booth in the front, the punch (spiked of course) in the back, and the whole floor was a dance floor.  
  
Ding, dong. "That's the DJ, I'll get it." Draco opened the door. "FINNEGAN?"  
  
"MALFOY?"  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Draco gaped.  
  
"I'm in the DJ biz." Seamus stated, obviously. "This is my gig."  
  
For a moment, Draco was at a loss for words, then; "Okay, come on in and get set up." he said weakly.  
  
Seamus set up the spin table (turntable?) and a bunch of cool lighting. Draco was actually somewhat impressed.  
  
"The only rules are:" said Draco, "You gotta call me Dray, and you cannot tell ANYONE about this."  
  
"Got it." Seamus nodded.  
  
Ding, dong. "Crank the tunes DJ." said Draco, before answering the door.  
  
The party had begun.  
  
A/N: There was a prophecy, foretold by the elves long ago, that told that: Brisingr draumr kópa arget yästhrán du silmâr doré trígäntrèma. 'Love will be between the silver rose and the vicious serpent. They will come together and form truthfulness and peace.' So the elves created three special blades, a dagger and two swords, made especially for the two of the prophecy. Only the rightful ones could lift and use the swords, a spell of ancient elven magic.  
  
When Draco lifted the 'serpent' (silmâr) sword, the elf was surprised to have finally met the boy of the prophecy. She had told him he could try, not expecting him to be able to lift it. She knew that the 'serpent' and the 'rose' would have to be close in age, so she knew that his true love would come soon.  
  
If you have any questions, e-mail or review me. 


	7. Author Note

A/n:  
  
Thanx to the following people who put my OTHER STORY (wink, wink, nudge, nudge) on their faves for story and author:  
  
CelticHeiressFiona -- thanks for putting me on both fave lists, u ROCK! can i call u CHF? btw, she r&r BOTH STORIES!!!!!  
  
Psycho-child-101 -- Another fan! woohoo! another dude (or dudette) who rocks booty!  
  
and my booty-kickin bbf firekitsune101 -- I shouldÕve known!  
  
Now for those who donÕt rock quite so much (u still rock though!):  
  
frostqueen4eva -- im not ur fave author 2? = ( jk!  
  
Rawbean -- thanx 4 puttin me on ur list, but why arenÕt i a fave author?  
  
choowee -- cute name! i wish i was ur fave author!!!!!  
  
buffster 3000 -- wow! u actually liked my worst story!  
  
and now reviewers (all) :  
  
cherrykisses  
  
DILLYWILLY  
  
Kirjava Deamon-- good or bad Ô...Õ  
  
milkshake2612 -- ur story rocks!  
  
ghrey -- o, sorry!  
  
the other hannah k. from temple  
  
merlinsmagic  
  
soccerluver247 -- luv ya sreebee!  
  
Ari Ê  
  
ebony river  
  
cherry  
  
THANX ALL SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!!!  
  
Read the other story!!!  
  
o, btw, IÕm having a contest in UnTiTlEd n' stayin that way to guess all of the crap about me... enter!!! If you get something right you get to be in my story! woohoo!!!!  
  
ok, bi  
  
Untitled 


End file.
